


I have someone like you

by zaynmaylikme



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One-sided lilo, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-01-10
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:13:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaynmaylikme/pseuds/zaynmaylikme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not…” Liam fumbles for the right words. “I’m in love with Harry and I always will be.”</p><p>Louis gapes at him. He shifts on the couch and straightens up, suddenly very guarded and distant.</p><p>“Thanks for that enlightening message. You’ve really cleared things up.” Louis says in a wounded voice. “I’m not trying to get off with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I have someone like you

He can’t breathe. The second the door closes, Liam’s on the floor with his arms spread out on the wooden floorboard. The flat is dark and empty and Liam can’t hear Harry’s bare feet padding in the next room, his feet are soon to be in a different county for six months.

His phone vibrating in his pockets makes him open his eyes and steady his breathing.

_Liam, I love you so much. I’m sorry, I’m so sorry. Please wait for me._

Of course Liam’s going to wait for him. He’s been waiting his entire life to be with Harry and at twenty four, he’d found his soul mate. Six months is nothing, he tells himself.

He can’t remember what he did before when Harry was gone for work and he was alone, then again he didn’t live in London and had family and friends just around the corner.

Liam doesn’t mope; he occupies himself with exercise and thinks about getting a dog. He even goes to a pet store and finds a puppy with brown curls and he almost runs out of there despite the fact that Harry’s curls had been absent since he joined the Royal Navy. He couldn’t get a puppy anyway.

Liam decides he’s going to get a job after two weeks of nothing. He’d never needed a job since Harry’s always provided for both of them and their simple lifestyle.

He scrounges up his old resume and adds a few things to it like ‘Arts degree’ and “Volunteer at the Red Cross” and prints off copies of it at the printers with an air of confidence and hands them in to places he thinks he could find bearable.

Liam walks into the coffee shop he and Harry frequent but not to hand in his resume, he’s purposely avoided any places he and Harry liked or spent time in.

The shop is empty except for the twinkly eyed barista who greets him with a smile.

“Where’s Mr Curly?” He asks Liam and suddenly he bursts into tears. They’re rolling down his cheeks and he wipes his fingers under his eyes and sniffs but his face is still blotchy and red and it’s _so obvious_.

 The barista’s eyes widen and he almost winds himself getting around the counter to reach him.

“Are you okay?” He asks frantically and grasps Liam’s shoulder.

Liam disgusts himself by wiping his nose of the sleeve of his jacket.

“I’m sorry, I’ll just go-“

“No, please let me make you a drink. It’s the least I can do for making you cry.” He lets go of Liam’s shoulders and darts behind the counter. Liam lets out a thick chuckle and reaches for a napkin on the counter.

“I’m sorry, my name’s Louis.” He says, vaguely frightened.

“Liam.” He replies.

 “Can I ask what’s wrong?” Louis asks as he starts making Liam’s latte. He remembers that he hadn’t told Louis his order.

“I moved here with my boyfriend for his job in the navy and now he’s been relocated for six months and I’m trying to find a job and I haven’t gotten any friends and I never get to speak to him-“ Liam stops and takes a deep breath. What has he done, why is he telling all this to a complete stranger?

“That’s…Wow.” Louis says in shock and focuses on emptying the sugar packet in his hand.

“That’s a lot of sacrifice.” He says finally and slides Liam’s cup across the counter.

“Yeah.”

“You must love him a lot.”

Liam nods and grasps his cup.

“I don’t know what to do with myself.” He says miserably.

“So you need a job?”

“Yes, I’d like one.” Louis grins and whips out his phone from his pocket.

“How do you feel about working in a pub?” He asks, looking up from the screen.

-

Louis takes Liam to the pub round the corner which is considerably empty as it’s two in the afternoon.

“Niall!” Louis calls as soon as they enter. A blonde looks up from his magazine on the counter and grins.

“Oh thank fuck, I’m so bored.” He says and straightens up.

“Not here for long buddy, just came to give you Liam!”

“Liam?” Niall asks and turns to him. Liam smiles nervously and extends his hand.

“He’s looking for a job.” Louis explains.

“Oh!” Niall says and shakes Liam’s hand. “That’s great; we’ve been looking for someone.”

“Oi Nick!” Niall calls over his shoulder and tired looking man with a quiff appeared behind the counter. “This is Liam, he’s after the job.”

“Oh good.” He says excitedly and nods over at Liam. “And call me Grimmy.”

-

Just like that, Liam had a job at the pub, serving drinks alongside a chipper Niall and accepting tips and wiping down tables.

Louis would usually appear in the afternoons after his shift at the café and sit at the bar and talk to Liam.

“When Harry coming back?” He asks through a mouthful of peanuts.

“In five months.”

“That’s a long time.”

“I know.” Liam says and focuses on cleaning the table top, afraid his eyes will well up if he looks at Louis.

Louis lowers his hand from his mouth and pushed the bowl of peanuts across the bar. His eyes are suddenly riddled with sympathy.

“Do you want to come over for dinner tonight?” Louis asks. “You can meet my roommate Zayn.”

-

Dinner at Louis’ place involves sitting on the couch with a plate balanced on your knees and beer.

“Bring home another stray dog?” Zayn asks bluntly as Liam walks into the living room with Louis. He flushes red and tries not to look offended.

“No.” Louis says and wraps an arm around Liam’s shoulders. “He’s a friend.”

Zayn nods his acceptance and moves over on the couch, leaving a space for Liam.

He doesn’t know how, but Liam falls easily into the routine of dinner at Louis’ and spending time with Niall and Zayn and he really doesn’t know why he likes it. 

-

“You know, I’m very glad we’re friends.” Louis says and grins at Liam across from the bar. He’s got a drink in his hand and seems to be struggling to hold himself up.

“Is that so?” Liam laughs.

“Yep. You’re lovely. I think you’re one of the best friends I’ve ever had. Everyone needs a Liam.” Liam blushes and wipes the counter down for thousandth time.

“Thanks.”

“We need someone like you in our gang.” Louis says loosely. “And when Harry comes back he can be in the gang too.”

Liam reminds himself that the gang is Louis, Niall and Zayn and laughs at the gratitude he feels.

“Harry.” Louis slurs with bitterness that Liam doesn’t detect. “Do you really love him?”

“Yes, I do.” Liam says with a small smile. 

“What’s he like?”

“He’s amazing and kind. He’s tall and has big green eyes and the _best_ smile and-“ Louis slumps forward on the table, apparently having heard enough.

Grimmy groans from behind Liam.

“Can you take him home? Your shift is done.”

Liam nods and retrieves his wallet and phone from the back room. When he enters the bar again Louis’ hanging off his stool and Liam catches him before he crashes to the floor.

Louis giggles into his neck as Liam props him up.

“Where are your keys?” Liam asks.

“I don’t have a car.” Louis snorts. Liam laughs and rolls his eyes.

“I mean your house keys.”

“Oh.” Louis makes a show of checking each of his pockets before retrieving them from his jeans.

-

“Harry’s meant to come on Skype soon.” Liam says excitedly. Liam doesn’t notice the slight eye roll Louis makes.

“I’ve heard.”

“Yeah, really soon.” Liam folds his hands and stares at his computer screen.

Louis makes a show of dancing around and waving his arms to get Liam’s attention but is promptly ignored. He huffs and sits back down.

A small squeal erupts from Liam’s mouth as Harry_Styles appears online.

“Harry.” Liam breathes. His eyes swim as Harry’s smiling face stretched across the screen.

“Liam.”

“H-Hi.” Liam chokes and clears his throat.

“I miss you babe.” Harry says, equally choked up.

“I miss you too.”

“What’s been going on?” Harry asks.

“I got a job.” Liam says happily “I thought about getting a dog.”

“A dog?” Harry asks excitingly. “We should get a dog!”

“We’re not getting a dog.” Liam laughs. His eyes slide over to Louis.

“And I made some friends. This is Louis.” He swings the computer screen to show Louis sprawled on the couch. He looks surprised and raises his hand in greeting.

“Hi Harry. Heard a lot about you mate.”

“You have not.” Liam protests, cutting off Harry’s greeting.

“It’s all you talk about.” Louis says. Liam turns the screen back so he can look at Harry.

“It’s probably true; I just miss you so much. This is torture Harry.”

“I know.” Harry says sadly. “I’m so sorry.”

“I love you.” Liam says and strokes Harry’s cheek on the screen. Louis averts his eyes then.

“What’s your job like?”

“It’s at a pub.” Liam says and wipes his eyes. “My manager, Grimmy, you’ll really like him, you’re both from the North. You’ll like all my friends; I can’t wait for you to meet them.”

“You’ve changed a lot.” Harry notes.

“Good changes.” Liam smiles proudly. “

“I can’t wait to come home.” Harry says wistfully. “I’m never going anywhere again.”

Liam and Harry stare at each other through the screen with longing.

 “I love you so much Liam.” Harry says sadly. “I have to go.”

“I know, I know.” Liam says quickly and sniffs. “I’ll see you soon.”

Harry blows him a kiss and switches of the screen.

Liam stares at it for a while until Louis clears his throat.

“Are you alright?” He starts cautiously. Liam nods.

“Yeah, yes I’m fine.”

-

“Louis not home yet.” Zayn says, not breaking eye contact with the violent video game on the television.

“Okay.” Liam says and sits next to him. He’s surprised to see Zayn pause his game and turn to him.

“You have to be careful with Louis.” He says suddenly. Liam lets out a baffled laugh.

“Okay? What do you mean?”

“You two are really close and you have a boyfriend, Louis’ disregarding that and taking advantage of the fact that he’s not here. He really likes you, Liam, and when Louis likes someone it gets complicated and never ends well.”

“I’m not leading him on, if that’s what you’re saying. I would never- I’m with Harry.” Liam says, clearly affronted.

“I know that, but Louis doesn’t. I know you don’t want to stop being friends with him so I’m just telling you what’s bound to happen.”

“Thanks.” Liam says sincerely. He runs his hands through his hair and feels horrible.

“What do I do?”

“Make it clear that you’re with Harry.”

“I thought I _had._ ”

-

The next time he sees Louis, it’s at his apartment. Liam can’t stop seeing the way Louis lingers around him and gives him heartbroken looks. He can’t do anything to stop it. It makes him sad and uncomfortable and makes him wish, not for the first time, that Harry was here just to sort it out for him.

He loves Louis. He loves their friendship and is not going to deny that they have a special bond that he doesn’t share with Niall or Zayn but he _loves_ Harry. He will never not love Harry.

It’s still easy around Louis, they laugh and eat dinner on Liam’s couch but he can see how Louis’ eyes darken whenever he mentions Harry. 

“Louis?” Liam says. He looks up at him from his position of cuddling into Liam’s side.

“Liam?” Louis says, matching his solemn tone.

“I’m not…” Liam fumbles for the right words. “I’m in love with Harry and I always will be.”

Louis gapes at him. He shifts on the couch and straightens up, suddenly very guarded and distant.

“Thanks for that enlightening message. You’ve really cleared things up.” Louis says in a wounded voice.

Liam can feel the anxiety creeping up in his chest. He wishes he’d never said anything.

“I’m not _trying_ to get off with you.”

“Louis…” He says cautiously and touches his shoulder.

“Don’t.” Louis says and flinches away. He stands up and faces Liam with hard eyes.

“I know you don’t feel the same way.” He says fiercely. “I can’t help it.”

-

“What’ve you done to Louis?” Niall asks bluntly. Liam fumbles with the glass in his hand and beer spills over the counter.

Liam frowns as he hurriedly tries to clean it up.

“I’m sorry.” He says honestly. “For everything. I’ve messed up and-“

“It’s not your fault.” Niall says and rubs Liam’s shoulder. “Louis’ very intense and he has very real feelings for you. It just sucks that you’re in love with Harry. Would you give him a chance if you weren’t?”

“Of course I would.” Liam answers truthfully. “But Harry’s my soul mate.”

Niall nods understandingly and Liam returns to cleaning the glasses.

“Louis!” Niall shouts cheerfully. Liam looks up to see Louis stagger into the bar, already severely inebriated.

“I have to go to the toilet.” Louis says and speeds past the bar. Niall and Liam exchange looks of concern. Liam sighs and watches Louis disappear into the ladies toilet.

He eventually comes back to sit on a bar stool and glare at Liam.

“Niall!” Grimmy calls from inside his office. “Can you come here please?”

Niall throws Liam a fearful look before quickly disappearing into their manager’s office.

Liam becomes frantic and picks up a crate of glasses to take to the store room. He catches his breath inside and tries to supress the overwhelming feeling of bursting into tears.

When he returns Niall’s at Louis’ side with his jacket on and Louis’ keys in his hand. Louis is face down on the counter and mumbling into the bar surface.

“My shift is over so I’m taking him home.” Niall explains.

“Okay.” Liam says. Niall grimaces at him and lifts Louis out of his chair. Louis mumbles into his neck and rests his weight on Niall’s small frame.

“Louis!” Liam calls. He swivels around in Niall’s arms to stare at him. “I’m sorry.”

“Tell Harry I say hello.” Louis says and lets himself be walked out of the pub.

-

Liam hugs himself tightly against the wind as he walks home. He thinks about writing a long letter to Harry and falling asleep in one of his jumpers.

He brings out his key to find it’s already open. Fear creeps into his chest and makes his pulse race wildly. He slowly opens the door and reaches for a weapon on the side table. He grasps a candle and holds it out in defence.

Liam starts creeping through the hallway until he spots a blue duffle bag on the floor. The candle clatters to the floor.

“Harry?” Liam calls out in a strangled voice. He closes his eyes when he hears the familiar padding of bare feet on the hardwood floors.

“Liam.” He keeps his eyes shut for a second because he doesn’t want to open his eyes and be disappointed to see it was just his imagination.

“Liam.” The voice says again and Liam’s eyes snap open. Harry’s standing in the hallway with tears in his eyes and his arms outstretched.

-

Liam can’t stop the smile on his face as he explains what he’s been up to in the past months. He tells him all about his job and Niall and Zayn and most importantly, Louis.

“Did something happen…” Harry turns away and runs a hand through his hair. “Between you and Louis? While I was away?”

“Yes and no.” Liam says finally. Harry’s eyes flash and he moves away from Liam slightly. “No, no nothing like that!”

Harry eases up and leans into Liam again. “What do you mean then?”

“Louis… I made it clear from the start that I was with you but I’d be lying if I said there weren’t any feelings involved on Louis’ part. I couldn’t- I love _you_.” 

“He was here when I got home. Louis. He was waiting for you.”

Liam covers his face in his hands and feels miserable.

“I’m sorry.” He says.

“Louis really likes you, doesn’t he?” Liam nods. Harry rubs back comfortingly and presses a kiss to his temple.

“You should talk to him.”

-

Harry gives Liam an encouraging smile before pushing him through the café door. Liam takes a deep breath and walks up to the counter.

“Hi, can I have a latte?” Liam asks nervously. Louis looks up and immediately seizes up with visible hurt.

“Louis, please-“

“I’m sorry.” Louis says. “I’m sorry for making you feel like shit because you’re a _good_ friend and you deserve to be happy and you’re happy with Harry so-“

“You’re still my closest friend.” Liam says. Louis makes a reluctant smile.

“Just give me time.” He nods out the window to where Harry is standing. “He’s a good guy.”

“He is.” Liam nods. “Can he still be part of the gang?”

“Maybe.” Louis laughs and slides two lattes across the counter.


End file.
